


On the Bridge

by Passions



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ripperblackstaff on Tumblr wanted to know if Nick and Belle had ever had a quickie on the bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eli sighed as he punched the access code into the panel beside the bridge door. Why the Colonel thought he was any good at talking to Rush he had no idea. But Young needed the scientist for something and no one could find Belle to have her bring rush around and apparently Eli had been the next best thing.

Eli frowned as the panel flashed red, refusing him access to the bridge. He shook his head and groaned. That meant Rush was definitely on the bridge and probably doing something Young wouldn’t be happy about and now Eli had to try and stop him.

It took him more than five minutes to get the doors to open, but when they did moans poured out into the hallway. So the bridge doors were soundproof. Interesting. But what was with the moaning?

Whoever was responsible clearly hadn’t heard the doors opening because the noises continued. Eli edged into the room and towards the railing. And very quickly wished he hadn’t.

The height of the platform at the entrance to the bridge allowed him to see over the top of what they’d taken to calling the Captain’s Chair. Which meant that he could clearly see Belle reclining in it, her legs thrown over the armrests and her fingers in the hair of the man kneeling between her thighs.

She was clearly enjoying whatever he was doing, moaning and lifting her hips up towards his face and Eli was trying and failing to convince himself it wasn’t Rush who was making her act like that, but that remote possibility was completely shut down when Belle managed to form some words.

"Oh yes, Nick! Right there! Oh gods, please!"

Eli recoiled at that and his brain seemed to stutter back into working. “Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Uh oh. He’d said that out loud. And they had definitely heard that. Belle’s eyes were wide as she sat up properly and covered herself with her skirt, looking away from him and blushing while she tried to get her breathing in order.

Rush just glared up at him and snarled. Actually snarled. Eli held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry! Sorry! I’m leaving now!"

He stumbled out of the room and hit the button to close and lock it behind him and heading off quickly towards his normal working station, but quickly detouring towards the observation deck. He needed to try and bleach his brain before he’d be able to work properly. Maybe looking at the wonder of the universe would help.

His radio crackled into life as he walked.

"Did you find Rush?" Young asked.

Eli glared at the radio, and Young through it, for daring to remind him of what he had just witnessed. “I am never going to look for him again if you can’t find Belle."

He shut the radio off without waiting for an answer and sat down heavily on one of the benches as he stared out into space.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Belle finish up on the bridge.

Belle looked up from her hands when Nick lifted her from the chair and into his arms, turning to sit himself before depositing her in his lap. She was always amazed by how easily he could lift and carry her. True, she was quite small, but he was barely bigger than her.

She snapped her mind back from meandering as she felt his hand moving up the inside of her thigh and underneath her skirt. She slapped her hand down on his and squeezed her thighs shut to stop him.

"Nick! What are you doing? We can’t do this here, didn’t you see what just happened?"

He brought his hand out from underneath her skirt to hold onto her hands. Only then did she realize she was shaking. Why was she shaking? She wasn’t cold.

"Belle, you were very close when Eli barged in." Belle ignored the snarl in Nick’s voice at Eli’s name. “The extreme of going from that to how you felt when you saw him was taxing on you and you’re in some sort of mild shock."

Belle glared at him. “You can’t go into shock from failing to orgasm, Nick."

He shrugged. “Okay, perhaps not technically shock. But it was certainly shocking to your system, and I am not going to leave you like this for the few hours it’ll take your body to right itself. So you have two options. I can take you down to TJ and explain the situation and let her do…whatever it is she does. Or you can let me take care of you here."

His eyes softened as he looked at her and he stroked a hand over her arm. “No one but Eli would be able to even get close to opening those doors, and he’s not going to be back anytime soon." He held her to him more tightly and swept his hand down her side to stroke softly over her hip. “Let me take care of you, Belle. It’ll make you feel better. No one will be able to interrupt."

She probably should have refused, given what had just happened, but even his hands stroking over her clothes were helping very slightly to calm the hurricane raging through her body. She trusted him that no one else would be able to get to them. And she desperately wanted his hands on her, all over her, inside of her.

She buried her face in his neck and nodded, letting her thighs spread apart so he could slip his hand between them. When his searching fingers met her throbbing cunt she gasped and he groaned in pleasure, pressing kisses to the top of her head.

"So perfect," he mumbled as he slipped two fingers into her slowly. “So wet for me."

Despite the fact that her arousal was very quickly ratcheting up to where it had been before they’d been interrupted before, Belle managed to snort. Of course she was bloody well wet. He’d been on his knees teasing her for nearly half an hour, first with fingertips and soft kisses, and gradually moving into licking up her slit and penetrating her with his tongue before switching to using his fingers to push into her while his tongue focused itself on her clit. He’d brought her close to orgasm at least ten times, always stopping before she went over the edge. He’d finally been working to push her over when Eli came in.

But now that the threat of witnesses was gone, even the thought of what he’d been doing earlier was pushing Belle closer and closer to the the edge again, helped along by the fingers thrusting into her while his thumb circled her clit. She clenched around him and he groaned, adding another finger and thrusting faster.

"That’s it, come on. I’m here. I’ve got you."

Belle was breathing heavily as she rocked her hips up into Nick’s touch, his fingers bringing her closer and closer and closer. 

She actually screamed as she came, the release as intense as the build-up had been, her vision and hearing going fuzzy for some moments as Nick slowed his fingers, working her gently through her orgasm.

When she came back to herself she wrapped herself around him tightly, breathing in his scent. She could hear him suck his fingers clean and she shivered before he wrapped that arm around her as well, holding her just as tightly as she was holding him.

"Feeling better now, love?"

She could feel his voice rumble in his chest as he spoke and it relaxed her even further. She nodded. All the tension that had earlier made her feel as though she might shatter was gone and she felt warm and soft and content once again.

"Good." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I should go see what the Colonel wants."

Belle slid off his lap, but stopped him from getting up when she saw the rather prominent bulge behind the zipper of his jeans. She looked up at him. “What about you though? You can’t go walking around like this."

He waved her off. “I’ll be fine. It’ll go away."

She frowned at him. “Maybe. But it’ll be painful until it does." She climbed into his lap again, sitting back on his knees and leaning in towards his ear, cupping him with her palm as she did so.

"You like getting me off, don’t you?" He sucked in a breath and she felt his cock jump under his hand. She sat back on his knees and removed her hand from him, staring into his eyes. “Show me."

"Belle?"

"Show me how much you enjoy getting me off." She deliberately eyed his crotch before bringing her gaze back to his an raising an eyebrow.

His eyes didn’t leave hers as he quickly fumbled with the fastenings on his jeans before baring himself and wrapping his hand around his cock, pumping himself as she continued to speak.

"You like teasing me, making me beg for you."

His breath stuttered and he nodded.

"You like pleasing me, making me come for you."

"Aye." He nodded again as his hand began to move a bit faster.

"You like watching me come."

His eyes slammed shut as his grip tightened around his cock. “Fuck. Yes."

Nick’s eyes stayed shut as he worked himself, so he didn’t notice Belle lifting her skirt so she could press her fingers against her once-again slick and throbbing cunt. The head of his cock was nearly purple from how hard he was, how aroused he was, for want of her, and she couldn’t help but be turned on by that.

She must have gasped as she rubbed over her clit because his eyes snapped open and were immediately arrested by what her hand was doing, his hips starting to thrust up into his hand as he groaned. “Bloody hell! I am going to make such a fucking mess." It didn’t even seem like he was talking to her anymore, just muttering to himself.

She reached out with her free hand to stall his movement and he whimpered, his eyes coming back to hers. The noises quieted as she scooted forward and then he was rushing to help her position herself over him and position his cock at her entrance and then she was pushing down onto him and they both groaned at the feeling of being joined.

His hips started moving as soon as she was settled and he pressed kisses against her throat. “Fuck, Belle, you feel so good. I’m not going to last."

Belle moved her fingers faster against her clit as she moved with his thrusts. “It’s okay, Nick."

He made some sort of strangled noise in his throat and then his fingers replaced hers on her clit, pressing harder than she had. It was just on the border of being painful, but it felt incredible. He continued to press kisses against whichever piece of skin his mouth could reach.

"Please come for me again, Sweetheart. Please, please, please, please, please."

He pinched her clit and Belle yelped as she came suddenly. She thought she heard him breathe a thanks to God against her hair as he spilled himself inside of her.

Slowly, very slowly, their heart rates and breathing returned to normal, Belle’s forehead resting against Nick’s. She smirked. “We should probably go see the Colonel."

Nick scoffed and smacked her arse lightly. “The Colonel can damn well wait until I’m ready to see him."

As if summoned by his words there was a loud banging on the door. “Rush! Open this goddamned door now!" 

Apparently the soundproofing only worked one way. Young didn’t sound happy.

Nick quirked an eyebrow at her. “Well, back to work then."

Belle laughed and smacked his shoulder, climbing off of him. “Come on then. Something terrible’s going to happen if we stay locked up in here and you can’t fix it. Have you seen my knickers?"

He looked completely innocent when she turned to him. “I’m afraid not."

"Nick." She glared at him.

He rolled his eyes and pulled them out of his pocket, tossing them to her and waiting for her to pull them on before he went to open the door to a very angry looking Colonel Young.

"Ah, Colonel. How lovely to see you."


End file.
